Aptness
by Eye of Isis
Summary: Red Alert's journey to joining the Autobots and becoming Security Director.


Title: Aptness

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

"What did you say?" a horrified femme cried in disgust.

"Aptness …"

"Don't him-it that!" the femme hissed as she thrust the red and white sparkling into the medic's hands.

"Apt…you're sparkling," he corrected himself swiftly. "Has a glitch, paranoia."

"Not mine," the golden femme snared. "Anything that isn't perfection is not fit to be my bond mate's heir."

"What do you wish for me to do with him?" he questioned as he held the silent sparkling in his arms.

"Dump him somewhere," she tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the door. "I don't care, just get rid of it!"

"Are you sure that you want to give away your rights?" the green and white mech said as he placed the sparkling on the table and followed the femme to the waiting room.

"Yes," she said slowly as though she was talking with a sparkling. "In fact I'll sign the necessary forms right now."

"Very well," he handed over the pad as he followed her to the exit. "Goodbye, Nightwish," he whispered after the femme; as he comm. an old friend to take Aptness…no the abandoned sparkling to the city of Iacon; to the Institute.

"Swindle?"

* * *

As Swindle entered the high price office; he found himself being lead into a back office. "What's so important that I needed to rush over here, Lifeline?" he growled.

"I need you to take something to Iacon," the medic said as he sat down behind his steel desk.

"How much?" the mech countered as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Twenty thousand credits," Lifeline responded tossing a data chip to the mech.

"And the package?" Swindle grinned as he subspaced the chip.

* * *

Razer groaned in disgust as the mechling ejected processed Energon all over himself. "Don't look at me," he snared as his lips curled in disgust-the sooner he dumped this sparkling the better. How had he allowed Swindle to talk him into taking the glitch with him to Iacon? Oh, right-Swindle was holding a note that was worth a bit; that he promised to call even if he took the runt with him. Well they were entering Iacon; the black mech grinned-Swindle hadn't said where he had to dump it.

* * *

Sureshot sorted through the scrap metal that was piled beside his store. Honestly, why did bots think that his place was a scrap heap? He grabbed the battered armor and tossed it into the back of Deepbreeze's vehicle form.

"Good to go!" he called out to the green mech.

"See you later," Deepbreeze responded; his engine drowning out the faint cries that were emitting from within the mech frame in his back.

* * *

Admittedly, the Dinobot didn't like being on Cybertron; but until the ARC was repaired there was no option. So currently the Dinobot Leader was trying to stay out of the other Autobots way. Swoop was on duty in Med Bay; and Slag and the rest where in recharge.

Grimlock was wandering outside of the base when he heard a faint cry for help. "What was that, me Grimlock wonder?" The Dinobot leader said aloud as he walked toward where the sound was emitting from. The massive mech approached the scrap heap and kicked a fallen pipe in order to reveal the battered mech frame. "Me Grimlock say get out of there before me turn you into crushed bot."

* * *

Ratchet was enjoying the quiet when Grimlock crashed into the medbay holding something close to his chest frame.

"You Ratchet help," the Dinobot growled as he placed the object in his hands unto the clean table.

"Grimlock," Ratchet sighed as he approached the Dinobot leader. Grimlock had the tenancy to bring turbo rats to him and he didn't understand why Ratchet couldn't help. "I told you before…"

"You Ratchet help him sparkling," Grimlock growled as he grabbed the medic and pulled him to the table; showing him the battered sparkling that was huddled as close as he could possibly get to the Dinobot leader.

"Sparkling?!" Ratchet switched to full medic mode as he sent an alert through his comm. link to the rest of the Autobots alerting them to the situation.

* * *

"Status?" questioned Prime as he entered the room with half the Autobot army crowding the hall behind him.

"He'll survive," Ratchet replied as he finished sealing the open wound on the sparkling's arm.

"Why would anyone do that to a sparkling?" questioned Arcee.

"When I scanned him I discovered that he has a glitch," Ratchet spat out in disgust.

"So?" Prowl shrugged, his main compressor was damaged when he was a youngling and his battle computer held more sway over the mech then it should have in a normal bot.

"Some still think that glitches aren't worth saving," Prime replied as he approached the red and white mechling that was attempting to hide behind the equipment on the examination table. "Hello little one," he said softly to not alarm him.

The sparkling responded by screaming and scrambling for cover; yet it was his next actions that caused everyone to pause in disbelief. The sparkling raised his arms up and gestured for Dinobot leader to pick him up.

Grimlock cocked his head as he picked up the sparkling, what did the little one want? Didn't he know that no one liked having the Dinobots around unless it was in battle?

* * *

The End

-A series of one-shots focused on our favorite Security Director Red Alert.

Next up: Naming…

Grimlock: me say new Dinobot! Slide!

Prime: Pax

Arcee: Reddy?

Grimlock: no me find. Me Grimlock name!


End file.
